James has a sister?
by rusher4life12345
Summary: James has had a twin sister that hardly anybody knows about. What happens after her and James get into an argument? Well she ends up kidnapped. So being the big bro he is, he has to suck it up and go save her, but he can't do this without his friends. So he also has to reveal his big secret.
1. Chapter 1

You have a sister? Chapter 1: It all started with an argument

Lindsey's POV

"Hey Lindsey can you call James and see when we are to go see him in L.A?" My mom said as she walked into my room. "I'm too busy to call him, right now." I was sitting on my bed skyping my best friend Hannah.

"Mom! I'm skyping!" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Call him when you are done." I sighed.

"Who's James?" My best friend Hannah said getting suspicious.

"Oh he's my uh…cousin. He's going to get married, so my mom is wondering when he'll book us a flight to L.A." I said.

"James Diamond is getting married?" My best friend exclaimed.

"I already told you. I'm not related to James Diamond." I was actually majorly lying. Let's back-track a little. Hi my name is Lindsey Diamond. I am the unknown twin sister of the very famous James Diamond. Our dad never wanted a girl, and if our mom had a girl the girl would have to be given up for adoption or our mom take her. Well my mom never wanted to find out what she was having. The day came around that me and my brother were born. Our dad was mad. He was like alright give the girl up we don't want her, but my mom couldn't give me away. So as soon as my mom left the hospital, our parents got divorced. My brother lived with our dad, and I lived with my mom. Our dad soon remarried, so that's why everyone thinks Brooke Diamond is James's mom, but really our mom's name is Penelope. My mom changed her last name, but she kept my last name the same. Every five years me and James get to see each other. So at five he came down here in Arkansas, where my mom grew up, and we spent a week together. At ten I went up north and saw him again. Well now we are both twenty and its time for that trip. Since James is no longer up north I have to somehow get him to take off a bit from work, and visit me. "Hey I have to go. This call is really important, and I really doubt you want to hear it."

"If its James Diamond, I want to hear about this girl he's marrying." Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bye Hannah." I said ending the call and logging off skype. "Now there's no interruption." I picked up my phone and called the number I haven't called in a long time. James picked up after a bit.

"Hey." James said irritated.

"I'm sorry are you at the studio?" I asked afraid he just got in trouble for me calling him.

"No but why would you be calling me?" I had to take a pause considering his tone of voice is shocking me.

"Um because we always see each other every five years." I said.

"We're not kids anymore Lindsey. We don't have to see each other." I was still shocked by what he's saying.

"Um mom wants to see you, and I would like to see you too." I said.

"Why would she want to see me? She disowned me." My jaw dropped.

"Mom didn't disown you! Dad disowned me fourteen years ago, when he had the money to." I exclaimed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Whatever Lins don't ever call me again because you are just a big fat rich liar!"

"James!" I said as he hung up. I couldn't believe he said that. I ran out of my room.

"Well what did he say?" My mom asked as I ran past.

"I need air I'm going to the park." I said as I grabbed my coat and ran to the park and sat down on a bench. I started crying.

"This is what fame does to a person." I heard someone right behind me say. I gasped and jumped up from my seat.

"Who-who-who are you and how do you know what my brother did?" I asked backing away from the guy.

"That's because I was the one that told him his mom disowned him." I gasped again as I started backing up again faster.

"You're the one that lied?" I asked as I backed into something hard that grabbed me and held on tight. The guy I was talking to walked up to me.

"Yes and now I'm going to get my revenge on James by taking his twin sister. He cared so deeply about till I completely lied to him. Then when you are gone, he'll find out the truth and it will destroy him. Goodnight." He stuffed a rag into my mouth, and I went unconscious.


	2. Finding out

James Has a Sister? Chapter Two: Finding out

Hannah's POV

"Hello Ms. Edmonston how are you?" I asked my best friend, Lindsey's, mom when she called me.

"Is Lindsey over at your house?" She asked me. She sounded distressed.

"No, why?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"Because she ran out in tears, I was hoping she went to your house."

"No she didn't. You want me to go look for her?" I asked already getting up and grabbing my stuff to go outside to look for my best friend.

"If you will, please." She pleaded.

"It's no problem. I'll call you, when I find her." I went outside. I knew if Lindsey was upset she would run to the park, so that's where I went first. She wasn't there, so I looked all over town for her. I still didn't find her. I went back to the park. "Lindsey where are you?" I screamed as I sat down on a bench. That's when I saw the piece of paper. I picked it up and gasped. I called Lindsey's mom again.

"Did you find her?" She asked when she picked up.

"I don't know how to say this, but I think she's been kidnapped." I said. The note said: James caused all this. Now Lindsey is gone.

"Why do you say that?" She asked sounding really scared now.

"Come to the park and look at this note I found." I said as I hung up. She came over in five minutes. I handed her the note.

"This can't be happening." She said as she read the note. She sat down on the bench and started crying. I rubbed her back.

"Who's James anyways?" I asked.

"I guess the secret is bound to come out anyways." She paused. "James Diamond is Lindsey's twin brother." I gasped.

"I knew she was related to him!"

"Yeah well when they were babies they were split up. Their dad didn't want a girl, so he and I divorced just because he didn't want a girl. He took James and stayed in Minnesota, while I took Lindsey and moved down here. Lindsey and James see each other every five years. This year was the year they were supposed to see each other again, but James is in L.A. So we had to work around his schedule. Obviously something went wrong because Lindsey ran out of the house crying." I looked at the note again.

"I think the kidnapper knows about it." She looked at me weirdly. "I mean it says it's all James's fault."

"It's someone from Minnesota I'll tell you that much." She grabbed the note. "Look at this handwriting it's only by someone from Minnesota. They teach you a strange way to write." I looked at it again and noticed it did look strange.

"It does look strange."

"I've got to make some phone calls." She went back to her car and drove home. I walked back to place scared for my best friend.

James's POV

"Hello?" I heard Mama Knight ask as she picked up the phone. "Penelope is that you?" My head shot up, when I heard my real mom's name. "What's wrong?" She paused and then gasped. "No way! What happened?" She paused then glared at me. "What do you want us to do?" Another pause. "Minnesota? You really think they took her there?" Pause. "Oh that makes sense. I'll tell him. Alright bye." She walked over to me. Me and the guys were watching hockey, when this conversation was going on. "James I need to talk to you in private."

"Ohhhhhh." All three of the guys said. I got up.

"Shut up." Me and Mama Knight walked to her room. She closed the door and locked it. "What happened? Did something happen to Lindsey?" I asked going into big brother mode. She nodded. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know? You were just on the phone with my mom!"

"It's because she's been kidnapped." My heart dropped. My baby sister is kidnapped. I know I have only seen her three times, but she's my baby sister. Nobody hurts my baby sister.

"Any clues on who took her?"

"There was a note left at the park, where your mom and Lindsey's best friend guessed she was taken, saying it was all your fault and now Lindsey is gone." I sat down on Mama Knight's bed.

"When did this happen?"

"Your mom said she ran out looking upset, and she never came home." Tears started coming into my eyes.

"That's right after I argued with her." I said.

"What did you argue about?"

"I was mad because our mom disowned me, and I took it out on her. I shouldn't have been mad at her."

"Your mom didn't disown you. Your dad disowned Lindsey. Who told you your mom disowned you?"

"A guy told my dad that he was dating my sister, and she told him that our mom disowned me."

"And you believed him?" She said surprised.

"Well he talked in a southern accent."

"Ugh James that's probably the guy that took your sister! He wanted you to be mad at her, so you won't come save her. Then he'll kill her. Then you would find out what he said was a lie, and it would break you knowing your baby sister died because of a lie." I just sat there for a while. "You are going to Minnesota whether you like it or not, and you are going to find your baby sister." She said leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry Lindsey." I said as I started crying


	3. We're going to Minnesota

James has a sister? Chapter 3: We're going to Minnesota!

Logan's POV

"Boys pack your bags. We are going to Minnesota." Mama Knight said as soon as she walked out of her room, after talking to James. She grabbed her phone and started walking back to her room. James walked out of her room looking like he had been crying.

"Why? What's going on?" Kendall asked standing up.

"James will tell you, but give him time it's hard on him right now." She said rubbing James's back as he passed by her. James went to his and Carlos's room without saying one word to us. Katie jumped up and went to her room.

"Carlos go easy on him. Something is definitely wrong, so don't ask him too many questions. He'll tell us on his own time, okay?" I said putting a hand on Carlos's shoulder before he ran off to his and James's room. He nodded and then ran off. Me and Kendall walked to our room.

"What do you think is going on?" Kendall asked me as we grabbed our suitcases.

"It has to do with his family. I've only saw James upset about something that wasn't caused by something physical, when he grandpa died." Kendall nodded his head.

"Who's Penelope though? I've never heard of him being related to anyone named Penelope."

"Has to be some relative he's not close to. Maybe his cousin died or something." I said as I finished packing. "I'm done what about you?" He zipped his suitcase up.

"Yep I'm done let's go see what's up with James and Carlos." We dropped our suitcases in the living room and went to James and Carlos's room. We went inside to see an emotionally distraught James and Carlos freaking out.

"I have no idea what to do! I don't know what's wrong, and he's not talking." Carlos said. I sat down on James's bed next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong, James?" I asked.

"It's all my fault." James choked out. I looked at the guys worried.

"What's your fault?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He pushed me away and walked into the living room.

"See he's going to need time." I said getting up. "Are you done packing, Carlos?" I asked.

"No I was too worried about James. He packed, though." Carlos pointed to the suitcase on James's bed. Kendall grabbed it and went into the living room. I helped Carlos pack and soon we were in the living room waiting for Mama Knight and Katie to finish packing. Ten minutes later they came out.

"Okay our flight is in an hour and twenty minutes. We can go grab something to eat really quickly then head out to the airport, okay?" We all nodded our heads and grabbed our stuff. We took it to the BTR mobile and went to McDonalds. "What does everyone want?"

"Big Macs!" Me, Kendall, and Carlos said.

"Okay, James hon what do you want?"

"I don't want anything." He said looking out the window.

"Honey you need to eat."

"I don't want anything."

"I'm going to get you a medium fry. Okay, Katie what do you want?"

"The chicken nugget meal."

"Okay and Dr. Peppers for everyone?" We all nodded our heads except James.

"Water please." He said. Mama Knight nodded her head and ordered our meals. We ate our meals on the way to the airport, which was a ten minute drive. We got out and got through security and stuff. We got to the waiting place for the airport. We still had eight minutes before they were to let us board the plane.

"James please tell us what's going on." Kendall pleaded. James shook his head. He wasn't crying, but he looked broken.

"Okay, you can tell us on your own time." I said rubbing his back. He let out a little sob. We got on the plane and we flew to Minnesota.


	4. What's going on with Lindsey

James has a Sister? Chapter 4: What's going on with Lindsey

Lindsey's POV

"I think it's time to start breaking her in to the schedule." I heard the guy that kidnapped me say outside my door.

"I agree. You want me to bring her to the room?" I heard my guard ask.

"No bring her to my office. We'll start from there." I heard two different sets of footsteps, one going away from me and one coming towards me.

"Get up." The guard said roughly pulling me up to my feet. He grabbed the rope that was tied around my wrists and started pulling me. We walked for five minutes till he opened a door that said office on it and shoved me inside. I thought maybe 'office' meant something else, but surprisingly it was an actual office. Then again, though, we were in an abandoned warehouse.

"Please sit." The man that kidnapped me said. He was sitting behind the desk. I felt like I was a kid, and I was in the principal's office because I got in trouble. I didn't sit down. "I won't hurt you, yet." He pointed to the chair. I hesitated but did sit in the chair. "Good. Now let's talk for a bit." He said leaning over the desk to look me straight in the eye. I was trying to look everywhere but at him. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You will look at me, when I'm talking to you." He then slapped me across the face. I gasped. It hurt a lot. "That's only a taste of what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to make sure you never leave this place alive." He then back-handed me. I felt tears come into my eyes. "Tomorrow we are going to start breaking you in. As the days go by, the beatings will become much worse. You better hope your brother comes, so I can kill you with him watching." He got up out of the chair. He grabbed my rope and dragged me to the door. He opened it and gave the rope to the guard guy. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smacked my butt as the guard led me back to my cell. He threw me in.

"James come save me." I whispered to myself.

James's POV

"You want to talk?" Kendall asked me. Him and me were sitting together on the plane. I was just looking out the window praying my sister was okay. I swear I'm going to kill whoever has my sister, and if he has touched her in any way, he's going to die slowly and painfully in every way I know of. I didn't answer Kendall back though. "Logan and Carlos are asleep as are most of the people on this plane. This conversation will stay between you and me till you want to openly talk about what's going on." I sighed. I knew I can tell Kendall anything.

"Okay listen. Brooke Diamond is not my real mom."

"What?" Kendall asked surprised.

"My dad had a wife before Brooke. Her name is Penelope. She's my real mom."

"But what does your parents' divorce have anything to do with us flying out to Minnesota?"

"It actually has everything to do with it." Kendall gave me a confused look. "My dad never wanted a daughter. He only wanted one child, and that child had to be a boy."

"They had you, so why did they divorce? Couldn't your mom be happy with just you?"

"Actually I have a twin." Kendall's jaw dropped. "I have a twin sister. My dad didn't want her. He wanted to give her up for adoption. My mom couldn't do it, so my mom took my sister and lived in Arkansas, while my dad took me and stayed in Minnesota and got remarried ten months later to my stepmom. That's why everyone thinks Brooke is my mom." I just looked at Kendall. He was speechless. "Are you going to say something?"

"What happened?"

"My sister has been kidnapped and it's my fault." I said sadly.

"Why are we heading to Minnesota then? Shouldn't we be heading to Arkansas? Why would they take your sister to Minnesota from Arkansas?"

"I don't know why they would, but my sister's friend found a note from the kidnapper. He's from Minnesota. That's where we are starting."

"Why do you say it's your fault?"

"Because I made her upset, and the guy knew about it most likely."

"Dude I really hope we can find her. You need to make up for making her upset."

"Yeah I do too." We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Do you have a picture of her?" I nodded and pulled out my wallet. I grabbed my only picture of my little sister and handed it to Kendall.

"Wow she really does look like you." Kendall said handing it back to me.

"That was five years ago. Who knows what she looks like now." I said putting my photo back into my wallet. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"We are going to find her James. Then we are going to hurt this guy who thinks he can get away with taking your little sister." Kendall said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." The rest of the flight we stayed quiet.


	5. Telling the guys

James has a sister? Chapter 5: Telling the guys

James's POV

"Alright boys dinner should be done in thirty minutes. You boys can just sit in the living room and wait if you like, or you can go upstairs." Mrs. Mitchell said. We were all hanging out at Logan's old house to regroup and make a plan.

"Thanks mama." Logan said as Mrs. Mitchell went back into the kitchen.

"Alright you want to tell them what's going on?" Kendall asked looking at me. I nodded my head.

"Wait you know what's going on?" Logan asked.

"He told me on the plane, while you guys were asleep."

"Not fair." Carlos said sticking his tongue out like a little kid. I was a bit hurt by how Logan and Carlos are responding to me not being ready to tell about what's going on. Kendall noticed my reaction.

"Guys stop and listen. He's got a lot on his plate and wasn't ready to talk about it earlier. I just happened to sit next to him on the plane here."

"Alright you're forgiven." Logan said.

"Go on James tell them what happened." Kendall said.

"Alright well, you guys don't know this, but I have a twin sister." Carlos and Logan both gasped.

"You have a sister?" Logan exclaimed. I filled them in on what happened.

"Wow so you feel like you have to save her." Carlos said.

"Well it's because I do. I don't want anything bad happen to her. Plus the last time we talked, I basically told her I didn't want anything to do with her. After finding out the whole reason was wrong, I don't want her to possibly die thinking I hate her. I don't hate her. She's my sister."

"We will find her, James. Then you will have all the time you want to prove to her you don't hate her." Logan said rubbing my back.

"Yeah we'll help you find your sister. We're not letting you go out looking for her by yourself." Kendall said also coming over to me.

"Thanks guys." We all did a manly hug.

"Alright we need a plan." Kendall said. "Logan do you still have a white board in your room?"

"Yeah, do you guys want me to bring it down here, or do you guys want to just go up to my room?" Logan asked standing up.

"Let's just go to your room. It saves you the trouble of lagging it down here." Carlos said.

"Sounds good, let's go!" Kendall said as we all got up.

"Mrs. Mitchell we are going to Logan's room!" I yelled as we ran up the stairs.

"Okay dinner is still not ready. I'll call you down when it is!" She yelled back to us. We went into Logan's room. Me, Carlos, and Logan all sat down on Logan's old bed, while Kendall was by the white board, which he pulled out in front of the bed, so we could see what was going on.

"Alright let's start off with a list of people that hate you enough that would pull this off." Kendall said.

"All the girls he's broken up with." Carlos said.

"I didn't date any girls that would go to that extreme. They would just try to hurt me directly." I pointed out.

"Okay who else?" Kendall asked.

"Grant Wilson." I said after a bit of silence. I knew Grant would do anything to hurt me. "It's him he has my sister."

"How do you know?" Kendall asked writing Grant's name on the board.

"Because of what happened back in third grade." I said.

"Oh was that the time where he was making fun of Logan. You then beat him up. His girlfriend dumped him, and then you ended up dating her?" Kendall asked.

"He vowed from that day on that he would find a way to break me. He's never been successful, but he's never given up on it."

"How in the world did he find out about Lindsey though? We're the closest to you, and we didn't know." Logan said.

"I don't know, but when I find him, he's dead meat."

"Alright I have a plan guys." Kendall said as he started writing stuff on the board.

Hey guys so I haven't wrote anything from me personally on any of my stories in a while, but I really need to get something off my chest. Sometime next month I'm going to have two big medical stuff done on me. First off I have a cyst (an abnormal growth for the people that doesn't know) on a gland that's underneath my brain. It's not touching my brain, but it could grow to touch it. So I'm having a surgery to have it drained. Then sometime after that I have to have a colonoscopy done. I would really appreciate, if you guys would keep me in your prayers. I'm scared to death about this. Also I just started back school, so I may not update as often as I did. I'm glad to get this stuff off my chest. I'll try and update as much as I can. Remember all of you are beautiful, and I love you all! Bye guys!


	6. Moving spots

James has a sister? Chapter 6: Moving spots

Lindsey's POV

"Get up slut. We are moving to a different place." One of the guards said as he came into my cell. I just glared at him. I have been raped and beaten. I don't move from my spot if they call me a name. The guy came over and grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the 'boss's' office. He threw me in and shut the door. I stood up.

"Ah lovely Lindsey, I'm guessing my man, Peter, told you that we are moving spots right?" I just stood there. "Well he was supposed to." I still said nothing. He stood up and back-handed me. "When I talk to you, you better answer me! We've been over this before." He punched me in the gut and kicked me in the side.

"Yes he did." I gasped out.

"Good. Now let's get going." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside. I looked across the street, and I swore I saw my brother and the guys in the band he's in.

"James!" I screamed. He turned, thankfully, and saw me being dragged even faster to the car. He started to run across the street not caring that he might get hit. The guys were shocked for a second, but started running over as well.

"Lindsey!" He screamed and started beating up the guards. I felt arms go around me and I screamed, but then realized it was the blonde from the band.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he carried me away from the fight. He set me down a little ways away and ran back into the fight. A minute later the boss comes up to me with a bloody nose.

"You are not getting away from me alive missy." He grabbed my arms and twisted me around. He put a gag in my mouth and then threw me over his shoulder and started walking to the car. The guys were still fighting the guards. I tried to get their attention, but they think I'm out of harm's way. The boss man threw me into the car and whistled. The guards then stopped fighting and got into the car. We then drove off. My one chance of being saved and it's gone. "You are going to pay for that little stunt." I let the tears I've been holding back flow down my cheeks.

"Bye James." I said quietly.

James's POV

"Everyone okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah why did they leave?" Carlos asked. I looked around.

"Where's Lindsey? Kendall I thought you put her out of harm's way!" I exclaimed.

"I left her over there by that tree!" Kendall said as he pointed to a tree in the distance.

"They ran off with my sister again. I can't seem to protect her." I said as I sat down on the grass.

"We will find her again. I promise you that. She will be alive, when we find her, and we'll beat the crap out of the guys that took her." Kendall said sitting down next to me.

"Kendall is right. We've got to stay strong for Lindsey, if we are ever to find her." Logan said sitting on the other side of me.

"You're right. I need to stay strong for Lindsey. There's no telling what's going on right now. She needs me. I can't just sit around and mope because I couldn't save her the first time." I said standing up.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go!" Carlos said as we ran off to try and find the car with my baby sister in it.


End file.
